


Solangelo One shots and whatnot :)

by Bushee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends, Camp Half Blood, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Minor Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Minor Jason Grace/Piper McLean, More Fluff, Truth or Dare, Will and Nico - Freeform, lots of love, otp, piper mclean - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bushee/pseuds/Bushee
Summary: Solangelo is otp. Change my mind.Just a bunch of fluffy one shots because I can't get enough of these two!





	1. Chapter 1

Nico sat by the flames as campers began returning to their cabins. He had to admit that he did have fun, especially participating in the truth or dare game that just took place. 

Hazel had dared Percy, Will, Leo, and Jason to jump shirtless into the lake. Nico tried, truly tried not to blush at the thought of his past crush Percy, and current crush Will, shirtless and jumping into a lake. 

Not so easy when it was happening right in front of you. So Nico averted his eyes from the boys, and glanced at Hazel, who had a smug look of satisfaction plastered on her face. 

Most of the girls looked pleased, if not dying of laughter as the four boys crawled out of the water, shivering from the cold. They ran for their cabins obviously to get warmed up. 

Frank nudged Nico’s shoulder and he focused his gaze on Frank to realize he was smirking. “Well that was entertaining.” He laughed. “Aren’t you glad Hazel spared us?” Nico looked down and smiled to himself. “Can’t say I didn’t expect that.”

So Nico found himself staring at the flames as everyone left. Until he noticed something.

The boys had been so eager to get back to their cabins that they’d left their shirts in the grass. Nico looked around the camp but no one was around. He scooped up the shirts and made his way to the Hades cabin.

Nico kept telling himself he picked up the shirts because he was going to return them tomorrow. That last part was true; he would return them tomorrow… but he knew that wasn’t the real reason he picked them up in the first place. 

Nico really liked Will, but he knew he’d never work up the courage to tell him that, and he missed Will. He had been right there at the campfire, but Nico missed him. The fact that the campers were finally warming up to him only gave him more of a reason to keep this crush to himself.

So he grabbed Will’s shirt from the small pile and clutched it to his chest as he lay down. He didn’t know why, but it smelled like Will and that was somewhat comforting. Nico had always considered him a friend, and he would hope that Will thought the same of him. 

He drifted to sleep not long after. 

\--------------------

It had been nearly two hours since breakfast had ended and Will was starting to worry about Nico. It was just instinct, he was a healer and if anything was wrong he’d be able to help. 

Will knocked lightly on the cabin door before pushing it open, only to find a sleeping Nico, or what was one. Nico jolted up and his eyes went wide at the sight of Will standing in his doorway. Will smiled to himself. 

Until he realized that Nico was clinging on to Will’s shirt for dear life. His shirt from last night…

“Is that my shirt?” Will knew it was but he was curious why he slept with it. 

Nico looked down. “I don’t know why your asking when you already know the answer.”

So he’d been caught then. “Um...” Will didn’t know how to ask, he did feel slightly bad for Nico. 

He shut the door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed. “But why Nico…?” He trailed of at the end.

Nico wouldn’t meet Will’s stare. He was really starting to feel bad, he liked Nico, and cared for him nonetheless. There may be a slight chance he felt the same about Will…

“Okay, there’s no point in lying anymore.” He still wouldn’t look at Will. “I took all of the shirts yesterday, and I was going to return them today. I brought them here because you all forgot them when you ran to your cabins. The… the thing.. I…” 

Nico was choking on his tears. “Please stop.” Will pulled him into an embrace as he kept crying. Will rubbed gentle circles across Nico’s back. He had his face buried in Will’s chest.

Nico pulled back enough to look Will in the eyes. “It’s just that everyone was finally warming up to me in camp, and.. and I like you Will. I knew that I couldn’t tell you.” Nico wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “I slept with your shirt because I missed you. It smelled like you, just… please Will,” He began crying again, but he refused to look away this time.

“Please, just don’t tell anyone.” Nico got off the bed and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

Will could barely process all of this. Nico liked him. Will should be happy, but he wasn’t. It was eating away at Nico, and if he didn’t catch him with that shirt, who knows how long he would’ve kept that in.

Will sauntered over to the bathroom door and raised his hand to knock, but found himself unable to. He would let Nico have some time to himself, and maybe come back later tonight to make things right.

\-------------------

Nico sat with his back against the door, staring at the ceiling. Maybe it was for the best that Will knew. He deserved that at the least. That was part of the reason that he liked Will. He was just an all around good person and Nico didn’t think he would do anything to hurt him. Hopefully. 

\--------------------

Night fell and most of the other campers turned in for the night. Will knocked on the door of the Hades cabin.

Please answer, please…

The door was opened and he found himself staring at Nico. 

“Can… can I come in? It’s okay if you don’t want me to, I just thought I’d see if maybe you would still want to talk to me. If you don’t just say so, my cabin isn’t far, you probably know that. I mean, it really is fine… I wanted to make sure that you’re okay after this morning-” 

Will was cut of when Nico lunged for him and enveloped him in a hug. 

“You came back.” He whispered into Will’s chest. 

“Why wouldn’t I come back? Nico I wasn’t just going to leave you like that, like… like this morning.” Will snaked his arms out of Nico’s grip and wrapped them around him.

“Come in.” Nico whispered.

Will followed Nico into the cabin and they sat next to each other on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry Will, I never meant to tell you. I didn’t want it to be a burden or anything so just don’t think about it. I just...I’ve always thought of you as one of my best friends, can we still be friends?” His voice trailed off. 

Will started to tear up. He tilted Nico’s chin up so he would be forced to meet his gaze. “Nico, it kills me to see you like this, that you’d think I wouldn’t want to be your friend after this, that you’d think I wouldn’t still love you after this!” A tear made its way down Will’s cheek. He swiped at it before any more could come. 

Nico didn’t think Will even processed what came out of his mouth. He’s said that he loved Nico. The fact that it came out so easily... 

Nico pressed his forehead against Will’s.

“Did you say you love me?” Nico breathed.  
Will’s face crumpled from the tears, and he squeezed his eyes shut. “Yes, and I have loved you for a while.” Nico brushed the tears away with his thumb. 

“Stop Will, I... just… just know that I love you too, whether it’s as a friend, or more than that. You mean something to me. You deserve to know that.”


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finds Nico in a flower field.

It was another long day at the infirmary, and Will was exhausted. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he really wanted to see Nico.

The only problem with that is he never knew where he could be found.

Will began walking out of the infirmary, only to run in to Percy and Annabeth. “Oh hey, Will!” Annabeth waved. 

“Hey guys, have you guys seen Nico around?” 

Annabeth looked at Percy and smirked. Percy spoke though. “I saw him head into the woods over there,” he pointed “not too long ago.” 

Annabeth put a hand on Will’s shoulder. “You really like him don’t you Will?” 

“Um, yeah. I’ve never really told anyone about it though.” Will scratched the side of his head. “That’s okay Will, I think that he’d like you. Go see him.” Percy said.

Will smiled. “Thanks, you two are the best!” Will ran into the woods just in back of the cabins. He slowed his pace down to a walk after he realized it would be no easy task to find Nico.

Will walked for what felt like an hour before he glimpsed a flower patch that he hadn’t noticed the other times he’d visited this forest. Will hadn’t actually been this far before, but he reminded himself why he was here in the first place. 

It was beautiful, a patch of flowers in all sorts of colours. What made it even more beautiful though, was the fact that Nico was sitting in it, brushing his hands over the tops of all of the flowers. 

Will walked up to him and sat behind him. “Nico?” Nico jumped and whirled around. He just stared at Will, for what felt like ages. 

Will chuckled. “I didn’t think death boy was a flower person.” Nico looked down. “That’s the idea Solace.” He went back to running his hands through the flower patch. 

Will picked a yellow one and tucked it behind his ear. “Suits you.” Nico mumbled. Will grabbed Nico’s arm and smirked. “Choose a flower.” 

Of course, Will thought, Nico had picked a flower such a deep shade of purple that it looked black. So Will started to tie the stems of the purple-black flowers together and after a while it became a crown big enough for Nico. 

“Here you go.” Will said as he placed it atop Nico’s head. “I swear Will if you tell a single soul about this-”

“Oh don’t worry death boy I wouldn’t dare tarnish your reputation.” Will laughed, and Nico even chuckled a little.

Nico smiled and hugged Will. “Thanks.” He mumbled. “For staying.”

So they both sat for a while, Nico with his back against Will’s chest, picking flowers in the field. 

After a while the sun was on the horizon. Will tapped Nico on the shoulder and pointed to the sky. “We probably missed dinner, and everyone will be worried if we aren’t back by sundown.”

Will stood. “I’ll race you Di Angelo…” He took off before Nico could answer or protest.

“SOLACE!!! YOU-” Nico stopped once he realized Will was so far ahead he probably wouldn’t be able to hear him.

So they ran until they made it back to camp, and the flower field was something that remained between the two of them, somewhere they'd go after a long day. Both hoping the other Felt the same way about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading :) I'm open for any requests on future chapters!


	3. Will's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finds himself baking a cake at nearly three in the morning in the hades cabin. For Will, it's worth it.

The sun had set a few hours ago at camp half blood, but everyone had stayed out playing games like would you rather, truth or dare and never have I ever.  
Nico didn’t think everyone realized just how long they’d been out for. “Anyone know what time it is?” Nico asked. Percy went to go check and came back a minute later. 

“Shoot, it’s almost 11:45. We should probably be heading to our cabins now.” Everyone agreed and began trickling away slowly. 

Perfect, this was going perfectly. Nico waited a few more minutes before knocking on the door to the Apollo cabin. Will opened the door and stepped outside, shutting it behind him. This is going better than expected, Nico thought. He was prepared for Kayla to open the door, but this was too easy.

“Hey Nico, what’s up?” Will looked confused.

“I just wanted to be the first one to say this.” Nico smiled to himself. “Happy birthday Will.” Now Will was the one smiling. “Nico I almost forgot my birthday was tomorrow-”

“Today.” Nico corrected. “Right, today.” Will said.

Then he hugged Nico, and he really couldn’t move, he was at quite a disadvantage in height. “Want to come in?” Will whispered onto Nico’s shoulder.

Will let him go to wait for his response. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure that all of the Apollo kids would want to get some rest after such a long night.” Nico said. 

“We could go to your cabin for a little bit if you’d like.” Will asked. Nico nodded. “I’d like that.”

\-------------------

They talked and laughed for a little while before Will went back to the Apollo cabin. Nico enjoyed Will’s company and it made him happy when he was around. Not something that happens often with a son of Hades. 

So that’s how Nico found himself baking a birthday cake in the Hades cabin at almost three in the morning. It’s not like he knew how to make a cake, but it’s the thought that counts right?

The cabin was a complete and utter disaster after he was done with it, but Nico made enough batter to bake a smaller ‘test’ cake that he could try to make sure that he wouldn’t poison the entire camp. 

He made a vanilla bean cake because he figured the sunshine boy would prefer it over chocolate. He cut open the test cake and tasted it. He had to smile to himself after realizing that it did taste pretty delicious. 

Nico figured that Italian’s should know how to bake something as simple as a cake. 

He peeked outside of his cabin, and no sign of Will. Good. Nico carried the cake outside to where the other campers were waiting. Everyone had woken up early, but the Apollo kids remained in the cabin with Will.

Everything was set up. The party would take place near the fire, where they give up their offerings to the God’s. 

The Apollo kids got to the table, and Will was completely oblivious. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY WILL!!!!” Everyone yelled, maybe a bit louder than was necessary. 

He grinned wider than usual, which was surprising, given the fact that Will was always smiling. Everyone dug into Nico’s cake, and it was gone in an instant. 

“Thanks guys, this was a great birthday!” Will said. A few of the campers got up to give him a hug. Hazel the first, before everyone went off on their own.

\-----------------

Later on Nico settled into bed, but got up to open the door after short knocking. He opened the door to face none other than Will Solace. Nico couldn’t help but smile.

“Come in.” Nico stepped aside so Will could enter. 

“I know you baked that cake Nico, it was absolutely delectable.” Nico blushed at the compliment. Will ruffled Nico’s hair. “I figured this little Italian would be the only one who could make something so good.” Then he kissed Nico’s cheek and gave him a hug. 

“You must be exhausted. I woke up pretty early. When did you find the time to make it?” Will looked curiously at Nico. 

“After you left this morning, I figured that was the least I could do.” Nico looked down.

“Oh Nico! How much sleep did you get?”  
“Um, I didn’t really get any, but it was worth it for you Will.”

Then Will cupped Nico’s face and kissed him. It took Nico by surprise, and he let out a little squeak. Nico had always wanted to kiss Will, but he could never build up the courage. He kissed him back and this time it was Will’s turn to be surprised.

“Thank you Nico.” Will whispered on to his forehead. 

They were both grinning like idiots now. “Don’t mention it Solace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you made it to this chapter, it means a lot! I hope your having a wonderful day :)


	4. The Camp Half Blood Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico make a bet on a piggy back race, that may lead to a lot of Solangelo fangirling...

Chiron gathered up all of the campers at the edge of the woods. “As you kids know, every year we hold our capture the flag game, but I figured that you might like to switch things up. Of course we will still be having our capture the flag game, just later on in the year. Any suggestions?”

Percy was the first one to speak up. “We can play some mortal games!”

“Percy,” Annabeth started. “Camp Half blood capture the flag is based off of a mortal game.” 

“Uh, I know that, but we changed the rules up. I mean real mortal games. We have a piggy back race and a-” Percy was cut off by Leo.

“That sounds cool! I’m in!” Soon everyone else agreed and Chiron began pairing people up.

“Hold on kids, I know you’re anxious. I will pair you up before we get started, but I do know that the winners don’t have to worry about cabin inspections for two weeks.”

Now that was a valuable reward. Everyone hated cabin inspections, and this meant the winner wouldn’t have to clean their cabin for two weeks! 

“Now now, settle down kids, I’m going to pair you up.” Chiron announced, and everyone silenced. “Percy and Annabeth.” Everyone expected that one. “Hazel and Frank, Jason and Piper, Leo and uh.. Kayla?” 

Will had to smile to himself. Chiron definitely seemed caught up on the gossip, he knew who to pair with who. Will wasn’t sure if Chiron knew about him and Nico. 

They weren’t exactly together, but people around camp seemed to pick up on their interest in each other even before they did.

Nico and Will had talked about it before, and they had both admitted that they did have some interest in the other, since then things had been good between them, although the other couples around camp didn’t seem to care who was watching them and the term ‘public affection’ also didn’t bother many of them. 

“Stoll brothers, you two can be together.” Conner held up a fist and Travis bumped it with his own.

“Will, you can be with Nico.” Will noticed the ghost of a smile playing on Chiron’s lips and he couldn’t help but think that Chiron really did know about Nico and him.

Maybe he just suspected something.

Maybe he was just like all of the campers and he shipped them together, although he wouldn’t expect that from Chiron. 

None of that mattered though because he was paired with his crush Nico, and now that he knew nico felt the same, it would just be a fun day. They were so going to win that reward. For both of their cabins, Hades and Apollo. 

Nico sauntered over to where Will was standing and gave him a smile, which Will gladly returned. “We got this.” Nico whispered. 

Will chuckled. “Yeah, plus you weigh like, nothing. You know I’m pretty quick, so we should have this in the bag.” They were both smirking now. 

Chiron spoke again. “Get into your pairs, you should have decided on who’s carrying who by now. The piggy back race will take place first. Five minutes teams!” 

“Twenty bucks on who’s taking second place. We’ve got first so take your pick on second.” Nico continued to smirk at Will. “You sure you’ve got twenty bucks to lose Solace?”

“Oh I don’t plan on losing anytime soon Di Angelo.”

“Sure Will, my money’s on Jason and Piper.”

“Hmm I’m not so sure, I’m taking the Stoll’s by a landslide.”

Nico punched Will’s shoulder lightly. “Your on Will.”

Will pondered something for a moment. “What is it?” Nico asked. “Your thinking about something. Your face gets all weird when you think” 

“Oh yeah, I was just thinking I’d like to take back my bet.” 

“What do you mean? A bet’s a bet. Scared I’m gonna win Solace?”

“Oh no, I wasn’t thinking about taking back the actual bet, I meant the twenty bucks. If I lose, you’ll still get the twenty bucks, but if I win, I’m thinking I want a kiss from you.” Nico blushed, but he couldn’t stop the smile that escaped his lips. 

“Fine, if we’re doing this then I take back my bet as well, I want a kiss from you too.”

“I like the sounds of that. So it doesn’t matter which one of us wins then? I’m liking these odds Nico.” Chiron called for everyone to get to the starting lines. Will poked Nico in the chest before he got onto Will’s back. “Looking forward to that kiss.” He hummed. “We’ll see about that.” Nico said.

The race was about two hundred metres and without warning to any of the campers, Chiron yelled “GO!” Will didn’t miss a beat, he charged ahead. Nico weighed almost nothing to him, so it felt as if he were just… running.

At the beginning of the race, before Nico and Will both did their best to asses the odds of winning this bet. Will’s eyes went straight to the Stoll’s who seemed to be struggling because they were nearly the same height and weight. 

He wasn’t liking these odds so much anymore. 

Nico’s eyes fell to Jason and Piper, his pick for second place. Jason was a bigger guy, so he was holding up just fine under the weight of Piper, which also wasn’t a lot. This race might just go his way.

It wasn’t long before they pulled ahead of everyone, and they crossed the finish line in first place soon after. 

Nico jumped of Will immediately and they both whipped around to see who would come after. The Stoll brothers were both lying on the grass, dying of laughter not short from the starting line.

Frank and Hazel weren’t going very quickly, due to the fact that Hazel was the one carrying Frank. Nico let out a short laugh at that. Percy and Annabeth were around the middle, their pace wasn’t bad, but not fast enough to win.

Jason and Piper were neck and neck with Leo and kayla. The Jason’s foot caught in something in the grass and he stumbled, causing Leo and Kayla to cross for second place. 

Will was really disappointed that he wasn’t going to get that kiss, but he figured it would have to happen someday sooner or later, given the fact that Nico also changed his bet. Will just kept reminding himself that Nico wanted it too. 

Jason and Piper crossed third, Percy and Annabeth fourth, Frank and Hazel fifth and the Stoll brothers sixth.

Chiron began to announce winners. The campers that didn’t participate in the game came came by before the race started to watch, and were now listening to the announcements of winners. 

“Sixth place, Conner and Travis Stoll!” Chiron announced. Snickers came from the crowd. “Fifth place, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang!” Afew cheers from the crowd, and Nico clapped for his half sister.

“Fourth is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!” Will couldn’t help but notice that Percy didn’t look too happy. He was used to being the best at things, but he put on a smile and looked genuinely happy for the others who did better. Will smiled to himself.

“Jason Grace and Piper McLean in third!” A few more cheers this time, mostly from the girls admiring Jason. Don’t they know he has a girlfriend? Will thought. 

“Leo Valdez and Kayla Knowles in second!” They got a lot of applause. Part of that was due to the fact that Kayla was a daughter of Apollo, and she had quite a few siblings. Leo liked to consider himself more of a ‘ladies man’ so he had a smug look of satisfaction on his face at all of the applause. 

“In first place… Give it up for Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo!!!” Now the crowd was going wild. The other contestants were all clapping, smiling and some yelling *cough cough* Hazel the supportive sister *cough cough* Kayla the other supportive sister and *cough cough* Percy, who was just a yell-y kind of person. 

They all yelled and screamed and jumped until something else happened that only made the screaming get louder. 

Nico jumped onto Will and wrapped his legs around him, forcing Will to hold him up unless he wanted to topple over. Then Nico bunched the front of Will’s shirt up in his hands and kissed him.

Will was shocked at first. Neither of them had won the bet, and Nico wasn’t really about the whole affection thing, let alone public affection. But then Will kissed Nico back and the crowd went wild. “YYYEEESSSSSSS!” 

Will just assumed that was Kayla or Hazel. This day was just getting better and better. When Nico pulled away Will pulled him in for a hug and someone else in the crowd screamed “OH MY GODS SOLANGELO IS HAPPENING!!!” 

Will and Nico both laughed a little when they found that it was Leo and Piper and Annabeth and Jason and literally everyone fangirling over the two of them. 

Chiron was dancing around on his hooves before he came over to Will and Nico.

He patted them both on the shoulder and smiled. “I’m really happy for you boys! As you can tell,” He gestured to the crowd of campers. “Everyone else has been hoping something like this would happen.” 

Then he gave them both what was probably supposed to be a hug, but in his centaur form, it wasn’t what you could call one. 

Other campers came over to congratulate them, while most just gave them hugs and wouldn’t stop squealing. Then they were scooped up by the crowd, and Will was sure that Nico knew what was about to happen. 

A few summers ago, Percy and Annabeth got thrown into the lake after they first kissed, so Will knew that they were destined for the same fate. 

They tossed both Will and Nico into the water, and once they surfaced Nico couldn’t stop laughing. Will grabbed him and kissed him again. Everyone went insane. 

“Come on lovebirds, let’s go!” Hazel said as she helped them both out of the water. It was just a generally happy day at Camp half blood. Except now they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo is the ultimate fangirl.


	5. Happy Birthday Percy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The camp plans for Percy's Birthday, but some things don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Percy's birthday is tomorrow, but I couldn't wait to put this chapter out. Oh and I snuck in some Solangelo at the end so hang in there!

The day of August 18th came, and everyone at camp knew that this marked the birthday of one of the greatest heros, Perseus Jackson. 

Everyone was planning on making this a big day for Percy as a way of showing their appreciation over the past few years. 

Everyone gathered to plan for the day they had ahead, Percy was a heavy sleeper, so everyone figured they’d have plenty of time to prepare. “Hey guys why don’t we barge the door to the Poseidon cabin!” Piper said, maye a little to enthusiastically. “So that way if he wakes up, he’ll be trapped inside there until we’re done with the decorations or whatever.” 

Smirks passed across the crowd and people started nodding. “Leo!” Piper shrieked. He came running from somewhere in the crowd. “On it Pipes!” He sprinted towards the poseidon cabin with all of his supplies.

Annabeth didn’t look too happy about this whole ‘barging the door’ thing, but she wasn’t one to argue with a hundred campers. 

So everyone began putting up decorations around camp, mostly ocean related things because he was the son of poseidon. You could argue that the campers weren’t very creative, but it’s a start ya’ know?

Everyone stopped suddenly at the sound an overly high pitched shrieking, specifically Percy’s shrieking. Annabeth was the first one to go running towards the Poseidon cabin, and she was ready to punch Leo for whatever he’d done. 

Well, the crowd certainly grew quickly, and nearly half of the camp had deserted their work to come and see what had happened. 

Annabeth had to admit that Leo had done some good work, and he hadn’t used any fire, or anything particularly dangerous. 

Percy was pounding on the door frantically and a few people in the crowd had shrieked or staggered backwards after a shower pole splintered the door. 

“God’s Percy!” Annabeth was peeking through the hole in the door and she found Percy peeking back at her. “What?” Percy looked genuinely confused.

Annabeth backed away and breathed a sigh of relief, but no one made a move to remove the plank of wood keeping the door barricaded. 

Percy kept smashing the door with the shower pole until everyone could see his face. “Percy would you stop!” One of the aphrodite girls wailed. Finally he dropped the pole and looked at the massive crowd that had formed in front of his cabin. 

Nico pushed his way through the crowd, looking disappointed. Will placed his hand on Nico’s shoulder and whispered something to him no one else was able to hear. Then Will let him continue ahead. 

Nico crossed his arms over his chest. “What is the meaning of this Percy?” Nico was smiling now. Percy thought about it for a moment. “Uh, I was trapped in my cabin so I tried breaking out?” 

Nico sighed. “Percy, you’ve faced monsters, Gods, Titans and cheated death numeros times. I really didn’t think the final battle would be ‘Percy Jackson and the cabin door.’” 

“Well who did this anyways?” Percy asked. 

“Technically it was Piper’s idea and Leo’s handiwork, but we all agreed to it and I’m not throwing them under the bus.” Piper smirked and Leo looked pretty pleased with himself at Nico’s compliment. 

“But God’s Percy, I’m sure some of these campers thought you were dying! Obviously I couldn’t feel anything so I knew you were fine, but you gave some of them a real scare!” Nico gestured to the crowd. 

“Oh well, I’m sorry that I got locked in my own cabin against my will. But that doesn’t explain why you all did it!” Percy tried to squeeze through the hole in the door which was slightly larger than his head. 

Will pushed through the crowd this time. “Wait Percy!” Then he removed the wood and opened the door. “Didn’t want you to get hurt.” Percy walked out of the cabin. “Thanks Will, I think.”

Annabeth was the disappointed one this time. “You seaweed brain! It’s your birthday and up until now we had a pretty sweet plan to surprise you!” Percy hugged Annabeth. 

“That’s nice of you guys, but I ruined it didn’t I?” 

“Mhm.” Nico mumbled. Then Percy went up to Nico and gave him a hug. Then he realized what he did and was pulling back. “Oh uh, sorry Nico…” 

Nico pulled Percy in and hugged him back. “Happy birthday Percy!” He was a bit stunned that Nico Di Angelo was actually hugging him, but it also filled Percy with such a happy feeling. Percy noticed Will smiling in the crowd.

“TIME TO PARTY!” Leo screamed and everyone ran back to the amphitheater.

High doses of partying with Leo Valdez and Percy Jackson resulted in an extremely exhausted camp half blood. Everyone turned in earlier than usual and Percy thanked everyone for the party. 

*I will torture you no more. Have a bit of Solangelo for sitting through this*

Will walked Nico back to the Hades cabin. As he usually does every night. Nico sat down on the porch in front of the cabin. Will didn’t know if this was his sign to leave.

Then Nico grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to sit. He looked at Will and smiled. 

Nico’s smiles were contagious, and Will smiled back. “I’m proud of you Nico, when you hugged Percy.”

Then Nico lunged forward and hugged Will, burying his face in his chest. 

“I’ve wanted to hug you more Will.” He whispered. “I love you.”

Will brushed back Nico’s hair from his face and kissed his forehead. “I love you, Nico.”

The two of them sat in silence watching the stars that night, thanking the God’s for such a blessing in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again happy birthday to Percy! Without him we wouldn't have Solangelo and Solangelo is life. Thank you for life Rick Riordan. 
> 
> So I'm going on a little road trip and I'll be back on Monday... New chapter should be out shortly after that ;)


	6. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico stargazes until Will comes along...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best work... I just wanted to put up another chapter before I left for my 2 day road trip. That being said I rushed to put this together this morning and it is a bit short, but at least it's something and I missed you guys ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Nico loved to sit outside his cabin and watch the stars before turning in for the night since the camp no longer had anything to worry about.

Will was still in the infirmary tending to the last few people that obtained injuries in the war. 

Nico hated to admit it but he almost- almost missed the infirmary. Well that was because he missed Will and how he became all flustered when Nico was around him. 

Then he saw something that shattered his heart. Will was speed walking past all of the cabins. Well that wasn’t the part that bothered Nico. 

What bothered him was the fact that Will was choking on sobs, frantically swiping at any tears that escaped. He was making his way to the forest for Gods know why, but Nico wasn’t about to leave him alone in that shape. 

Nico got up and ran after him, which Will didn’t seem to notice or pay any attention to. Then Nico grabbed his wrist and he stopped. He didn’t turn around, but he didn’t continue walking.

“Will.” Nico put out the most gentle voice he could muster. Not a super easy task for a son of Hades, but he managed.

This time Will let the silent tears out without wiping them away. “Will please, stop. Why are you doing this?”

Will turned around slowly to face him. Nico felt that his soul was being stomped on. Once again, says a lot coming from a son of Hades.

“Nico I.. I’m not sure you’d want to know, the thing is I might have been avoiding you because I didn’t want to have to tell you this.”

Will shut his eyes and his face crumpled up in an attempt to stop the tears. Nico was now holding both of his wrists.

“I don’t know what can be so bad, that you felt the need to get away from me.” Nico’s voice faltered on the last word. 

“Nico, no it’s not like that.. I... It’s more that I didn’t want to drag you into this is all.” Will looked down, unable to meet his eyes. Nico, damn him, was on the verge of tears just seeing Will break apart like this.

Nico let go of Will’s wrists and moved them to cup his face in his hands. “You can tell me anything. I’m here for you and it kills me to see you like this.” Nico whispered.

“It’s just, I’ve been thinking about… something. I’ve always tried to deny this something in my head, but after a while I realized it may just be true. The only problem is..” 

Nico dragged his thumb across his cheek to get rid of the tears. He searched Will’s eyed for any hint of what he would say. 

“The only problem is that I don’t want this to mess up your life. I couldn’t bring myself to tell you after everything that you’ve been through in the war. That something is that I love you.”

Nico crushed Will against him in a hug that he didn’t intend to be painful, but it probably turned out that way. He didn’t realize it right away, but he was crying this time. Nico wasn’t even embarrassed that Will saw him cry, because this was more than he could ever ask for and it clearly made Will happy. 

Nico pulled back and felt the urge to kiss Will, so he did. 

“Will I never want to see you like that again. I don’t want to keep things from each other anymore.” He tapped Will on the nose. “Seeing as I felt the same way about you, but didn’t tell you.”

It warmed Nico’s heart to see will smiling. He couldn’t stand to see him as he was earlier, all broken because of him, and if it wasn’t for his stargazing, Hades knows how long he would’ve built all of that up inside him.

Nico hugged Will again and spoke into his shoulder. “I don’t know how you could hide such a thing as love for so long Will.” He looked into those beautiful blue eyes. “I didn’t realize it until today, but I love you. I love you so damn much and I regret that I didn’t realize it sooner.”

They sat by a tree just at the edge of the woods, Nico’s back against Will’s chest.

Nico shifted to look at Will. “Goodnight Sunshine.” Nico couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face as he said it.

“Goodnight- I was gonna call you that!” 

“Better luck next time Will.” They both laughed. Will pecked Nico on the lips before they both drifted off to sleep. The stars now gazing at them.


	7. A Change of Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiron thinks it's a good idea to let snow past the magical border.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter I threw together ;)

Will knelt by Nico in the Hades cabin, bandaging up his arm. He’d gotten a few scratches after getting too close to a birds nest.

“Nico, when will you learn that animals don’t exactly like death.” Will continued wrapping Nico’s arm with bandages. 

“Those birds were so cute though. And I am not death Will.”

Will snorted. “Actually I seem to recall you mentioning-” Nico cut him off with a quick peck on the lips. He blushed and focused on his arm. 

Will chuckled. “Love you too.” Then rested his forehead against Nico’s, still focused on his work. Will started again. “I still don’t get how a bird, a single bird, could do such damage to your arm.”

“I wasn’t going to hurt the little thing, I just let it get at me, it would stop eventually.”

“Hm, and you let it rip open your arm. Sometimes I just don’t get you.”

The door whipped open and they pulled apart just slightly. Chiron didn’t notice them in the corner of the room. “Nico!?” He called. Eventually they were spotted. 

Nico shivered. “What is that? Shut the door it’s freezing!” Chiron kicked the door shut with his back hoof. Two winter jackets lay on his back. “Is that snow?” Nico whisper-yelled to Will.

Chiron seemed to pick up. “Why yes it is! Oh, and Will I figured you’d be here, good. You boys know that nothing, not even weather can get past our magic borders, but the camp coordinators and directors agreed the campers deserve some fun. We let in some snow!”

Chiron grabbed the jackets off of his back and threw them at Will, who caught them easily. “Those are for you,” Chiron said. “Try to keep them in good condition… the camp had to sell a ton of strawberries from the field to pay for those, and we don’t have any extras.”

Then he was gone. One jacket was green, the other black. Nico snatched the black one before Will had a chance to, though he figured Will would prefer green to black. 

Nico held the jacket up and assessed it, before cringing. “This has to be a joke.” Nico dropped the jacket and flopped onto his bed face first.

“Actually I don’t think green is a bad color on you.” Will sat on the edge of the bed, where Nico still lay with his face in the sheets.

“That’s why I love you. But green looks awful on me and you know it.” Nico’s voice was muffled as he spoke into the sheets. The black jacket was way too big for him, meaning Chiron intended it to be for Will.

Will grabbed Nico by the waist and hauled him off of the bed. He squirmed out of Will’s grip and put on the green jacket. 

Nico walked over to the mirror and rolled his eyes. “Disgusting.” He said. Will, bless his soul, hugged Nico from behind and murmured into Nico’s ear. “I like it.”

Will opened the door and a gust of chilly air swept into the cabin. “Get out here now Nico before this entire cabin ices over.” Nico looked hesitant but eventually sauntered out of the cabin, following Will in back of the cabins. 

Will stopped abruptly and just took in the view. Nico gave him a quizzical look. “Never seen snow?” He asked. Will thought for a moment. “Well, I’ve never gotten much more than a taste of it. I’ve been at camp pretty long, you know that, and nothing gets in the barriers… until now. Plus, being a son of Apollo and all.”

Will was so caught up rambling he didn’t notice that he gave Nico time to craft a snowball. It hit him in the arm. Nico smirked. 

Will opened his mouth as if he would say something, but then shut it again and brushed the remaining snow off of his arm. He was smiling as he spoke. “How dare you hit an inexperienced person like me with your snowballs of death.”  
Nico faked thinking before responding. “I don’t know how could I be so cruel. It’s only fair you do the same to me, isn’t it Will?” Nico bit his bottom lip.

Instead of going along with it, Will mustered up all of his strength not to laugh before he kicked a pile of snow into Nico’s face and ran. Possibly for his life.

“WILLIAM SOLACE!!! GET. BACK. HERE.” It didn’t seem like he would be turning back anytime soon, so Nico ran after him and spotted Will with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

This would be great. Nico crept towards Will on silent feet, then pounced, knocking Will forwards, sending them both into a faceful of snow. 

They both started laughing hysterically until their stomachs hurt. Will rolled onto his back and just stared at the sky. Nico lay next to him.

He shifted to meet Will’s gaze “That’s what you get for messing with the master.”

Will crossed his eyes to blow a piece of snow off his nose and Nico couldn’t help but realize how adorable he looked. Nico just snuggled up to him and buried his face in Will’s chest. 

“I think I’m starting to like snow.” Will said while brushing snow out of Nico’s hair. Nico looked up again. “Really?” 

Will chuckled. “No, but it means I get to spend more time with you, so I could get used to it.”  
He kissed Nico’s brow before resting his head back in the snow once again. 

Nico ran a hand through the snow next to them, shoveling it at Will before getting up and sprinting for the Hades cabin.Will scrunched his eyes shut to prevent any snow from getting in his eyes, then he brushed his face off and sprinted after Nico.

Will nearly caught up to Nico, but instead got a door slammed in his face. Nico was dying of laughter on the other side. Will pounded on the door. “NICO OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!” Silence on the other side. Then Nico went right back to laughing.

Will lowered his tone this time. “I promise I won’t kill you. Pleaseeee. I love you Nico. You know I’m not like you and I won’t rip your soul out, not like I can anyways. I swear I’ll be merciful.” A long silence before Nico responded. “On the river Styx.”

“On the river Styx.” Will echoed.

Nico opened the door, but he was still smiling.  
He was shocked when Will crushed him into a hug. “How can I stay mad at you?” he said, before Nico kissed him and said, “That’s the point, you can’t.” 

Will put his head on Nico’s shoulder. He could practically feel the smile grow on Will’s face. “You’re right, I can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 550 reads! Thank you guys so much!!! 
> 
> If you have any requests for future chapters message me on instagram @zoesnightshade


	8. A Song of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will hears Nico singing about love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorta kinda a short chapter but it's something... Enjoy ;)

Will couldn’t do it any longer. Keeping his feelings to himself that is. 

He’d always cared about Nico Di Angelo, but a little while ago it sunk in that maye things went deeper than that. Will couldn’t stop thinking about him, and he finally accepted that he not only loved Nico, but he was in love with him. 

The feeling went so deep, that Will didn’t care if he was walking right in to a rejection, this needed to happen. 

It was late and Will could only hope that none of his half siblings noticed where he was going. Nico wasn’t too hard to find, usually that is. Most of the time he could be found in his cabin, if not… Will would be out of luck.

The Hades cabin came into view, then the nerves hit, and they hit Will hard. He sauntered over the door but found himself stopped by the doorway when he heard something coming from inside. 

It sounded like a… it couldn’t be though. Will heard what sounded like a guitar. Nico Di Angelo playing guitar? He had a guitar?

The music was so beautiful, he thought it was up to par with the Apollo kids, and that wasn’t a small compliment. Will could hear his heart pound in his ears as Nico’s voice drifted through the cabin. The voice of an angel. 

It was difficult for Will to tear his focus from just Nico’s voice, to the actual lyrics, but he forced himself to.

The lyrics sounded so similar to what Will had been thinking about. What he was about to tell Nico. He wished he’d have been there to listen Nico sing the entire song, but he would take what he could get.

*The song Nico is singing/playing is I’m yours by Jason Mraz… the beat won’t make much sense unless you’ve listened to the song so I recommend you do so before continuing lol* **If you’re just looking for the part Nico sings skip to 3:00**

“ -But I won’t hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I’m yours

Open up your mind and see like me, Open up your plans and damn you’re free  
Look in to your heart and you’ll find the sky is yours  
So please don’t please don’t please don’t  
There’s no need to complicate   
‘Cause our time is short  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I’m yours.”

Will didn’t even get to hear the end of Nico’s amazing guitar playing, because it was replaced by sobbing. Will already had tears in his eyes, but hearing Nico break down like that was killing him. He raised his fist and knocked twice. 

Nico opened the door and his tears were gone, he obviously didn’t want anyone seeing him cry. Will looked around and noticed the guitar was nowhere to be seen.   
“Hey.” Nico said, but despite his best efforts, his voice broke.

He hugged Nico. “That was so, so beautiful Nico.” Will whispered while stroking his hair. Then they were both crying, but neither of them cared.

Nico buried his face in Will’s shirt before starting. “The- the song was for you Will, I.. I love you.” He cried and cried until Will pulled away.

“I’m sorry Will,” Nico’s bottom lip was quivering. Will cursed himself internally for pulling away. He did so right after Nico admitted he loved Will.  
Nico loved Will.

He didn’t even process the words until it was too late. “I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything.” Nico couldn’t meet Will’s eyes.

He cupped Nico’s face. “Play that again.” Will breathed. “You said it was for me, play it in front of me Nico.”

Nico’s hands were shaking, so Will held them. “I want to hear you play. I love the way you play, I.. I love you and I am in love with you.”

Will brushed his knuckles across Nico’s cheek. “You have the voice of an angel.” They were both holding back their remaining tears.

Nico pulled his guitar out from underneath his bed and Will had to admit he was a bit surprised to discover it was not black. So Nico played and sang, but stopped in the middle of the song and took in a shaky breath.

He tried to continue playing but his hands would not cooperate. 

“It’s okay Nico.” A stray tear rolled down Will’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Nico kissed Will softly before scrambling to put the guitar back under his bed. It made him all flustered although it was barely a peck. 

Will didn’t give him a chance to get up before pulling him in for a better kiss. Nico grasped onto Will’s shirt and brought him closer. When they pulled away Nico wrapped his arms around Will’s neck and finally met his eyes.

They just stared for what felt like forever, but neither of them needed words to express everything that they felt. They were in love, the two of them, and this love would last a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay you made it!!!! And 630 reads HJBVPFSJHDS 
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS ALL SO MUCH HAVE A NICE DAY AND TAKE SOME SOLANGELO TOO.


	9. A Day at the Infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will looks after Nico after he receives an injury in training with Percy and Jason.  
> Lots of fluff In the second half ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a smol little warning for this chapter. If a little mention of blood makes you squeamish I suggest you skedaddle. That's pretty much all. No self harm don't worry I'm not about that life.
> 
> LOTS OF FLUFF THOUGH! ENJOY!!!

Nico made his way to the Apollo cabin looking for a healer. He just got back from a training session with Jason and Percy and lets say they didn’t go easy on him. 

He had a cut across his bicep that needed to be healed. 

Nico knocked half expecting Kayla or Austin to answer. No, he was praying to the Gods they did. Anyone but Will.

Who answered the door you ask? ***You guessed it :P*** It was William Solace, with that beautiful smile of his. It got Nico every time. 

“Hey Nico? Can I do anything for you?” Will asked. Nico found himself momentarily flustered, probably staring.

The next thing Nico knew he got dizzy, probably from blood loss and he was in Will’s arms. “Gods Nico, that’s why you’re here! You should’ve said something!”

So Will carried him out of the Apollo cabin and they made their way to the infirmary. Nico decided to take advantage of the situation and clutch Will’s shirt while he was being carried. 

This got something out of Will that sounded strangely like a whimper, which made Nico melt into his arms.

Will brushed Nico’s hair out of his eyes. “We’re almost at the infirmary, hang in there Nico.” He whispered. “Focus on my voice, try to stay conscious.” That was easier for Nico to do than Will realized.

Soon enough he was being placed onto one of the beds in the infirmary. Will disappeared into the building looking for supplies. He returned holding gauze and a lot of bandages. He knelt next to Nico’s bed. 

“Uh Nico, I’m sorry about the whole touching thing, it’s just you blacked out for a few seconds and I didn’t want you walking here on your own so I had to carry you. I won’t do it again unless it’s necessary but I know you have a thing about touching and stuff. Just, sorry.”

Will’s hands were shaking, so Nico took them in his. “You don’t have to be sorry. You’re only doing your job Will.” Nico sat up. 

Will was just staring at his hands, which were in Nico’s. He knew the boy had a thing about not liking to be touched and Will couldn’t understand why Nico would be holding his hand when he didn’t have to be. 

“Will, your shaking. Please stop.” Nico sounded genuinely concerned. “S-sorry, its just… nevermind.” He pulled his hands away. “Where is your injury and how did you get it?”

Nico explained how he’d been training with Percy and Jason, except the two of them were a lot more skilled. “-So I lost focus for a second and got a dagger to the bicep.” 

Will hadn’t noticed before but the lower half of Nico’s shirt was a darker shade of black then the rest, probably because it was soaked in blood. It must’ve been pretty painful for Nico, and he had no idea how he was able to make it to the Apollo cabin earlier.

Will’s fingers hovered over Nico’s shirt. “Can I touch you?” Nico nodded and Will lifted his shirt to find a nasty cut across Nico’s bicep. The way he told the story, Nico made it sound as if it were only a tiny slice, but this was far worse. Will winced. 

“How are you still conscious?” Will wondered, more to himself than Nico. Nico didn’t seem to realize that and answered anyways. “I’ve been through worse, this is nothing compared to shadow travelling halfway across the world.”

“How could I forget.” Will muttered as he wiped the blood from the cut. Nico tilted his head to the side as he watched Will. “You don’t have to worry about me you know. No one does.” There was a long silence.

Will sounded angry. “Don’t say that.” 

“Wait, stop Will.” Nico said. He stopped bandaging, but wouldn’t look up or meet Nico’s eyes. He was forced to as Nico grabbed his chin. Will tried to turn his head away and was successful, but Nico still caught the silent tears making their way down his face.

“Will.” Nico breathed. He doubted Will heard him, but Nico couldn’t bring his voice higher than a whisper. “Will,” He said again, but his voice failed him. He was on the verge of tears just knowing he had someone who cared about him. 

Will was standing in the corner of the room wiping at his eyes. He looked up at Nico only to find a pair of eyes already staring at him. 

“I hate it when you say things like that Nico. You don’t realize how many friends you have, how many people that love you. It kills me.” Will walked back over to Nico and resumed bandaging his cut. 

Nico found that words failed him. Not like he new what to say anyways, so he continued watching Will. Nico loved how he seemed so at ease when he worked. He focused so intently and could get lost in what he was doing so quickly. 

In a few minutes he was done. “You should rest for today. You lost a lot of blood. I won’t keep you cooped up in here though. Think you can walk?” Will asked. 

“Walk with me.” Nico insisted. He pushed off of the bed but found his legs were weak. Will caught him again. This was turning into a regular occurence. Nico wasn’t complaining. 

“I thought you said you could walk!” Will whisper-yelled. Nico snorted. “If I recall correctly, I never stated I could walk, I only said ‘walk with me.’” 

“You always win don’t you.” Will muttered. Nico smiled, pleased with himself.

“So you’ll walk with me?” 

“Who would I be to leave you in this shape? Gods, you’re insufferable Nico.”

“I’ll take that as a yes then…?” Nico trailed of at the end. 

Will didn’t even answer, just put his arm around Nico’s torso and began walking. He stopped after about three steps. “You’re going to have to put some effort into this if were going to get anywhere you know.”

Nico froze and looked down at his legs. “I can’t. I feel dizzy and I don’t want to black out again.” Nico sucked in a breath and started shivering.

Will picked him up and ran to the Hades cabin, kicking the door open. Luckily Nico never locked his door. He rested Nico on to the bed and threw every blanket in sight overtop of him. He rubbed his hands along Nico’s arms in an attempt to warm him up. 

“Nico?” Will gasped out. 

Nico pulled him close for warmth, burying his head in Will’s chest. Nico wrapped the blanket around Will. 

Will smiled down at the boy, who had his eyes shut. He was considerate even when he was sick. Nico lifted his head to look at Will. “Am I making you cold?” He asked.

Will chuckled. “That’s the least of my concerns right now Nico.” He pulled off of the bed and Nico groaned at the loss of Will’s warmth.

He returned with a cloth and started dabbing at Nico’s forehead, which was full of sweat. “How are you feeling?” Will asked while wiping away the last of the sweat.

Nico thought about it for a moment before replying. “If you’re looking for an honest answer, I’m feeling pretty crappy right now.” 

Will sighed and disappeared into the kitchen only to return with a cup of hot tea. He sat next to Nico and handed him the cup. “Drink.”

Nico stared at the mug for a while before taking a drink. “What tea is this?”

“Herbal and lemon I think.” 

Will stood and hesitated before starting. “I should be going. Make sure to get some rest, you’ve been through enough today.” He started to turn but Nico grabbed his wrist with his free hand.

Nico set the mug on his night table, then kissed Will’s cheek. “Thank you Will.” It was only a kiss, and on the cheek too, but Will found himself sitting back down next to Nico. 

“Can I touch you?” Will asked. Nico found himself nodding, not knowing where Will meant this time. His bicep had already been bandaged up. He was feeling a little better too. Before he could react Will kissed him. Nico kissed him back. Damn Will and his way of wording things. 

Will pulled away slightly to look at Nico. “Your going to get sick, Solace.” Nico said with a smirk. “It was worth it.” He breathed. “I didn’t even know if you’d like me.” Nico figured Will was reassuring himself, so he kissed him again. “Shut up Will, I love you.” 

Will’s heart did little jumping jacks in his chest and Nico was filled with a warm feeling despite how cold he should be feeling. He leaned against Will’s chest and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay you made it :P  
> Thanks for reading it means a lot! Have a great day full of Solangelo!


	10. Gone for a Swim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will teaches Nico to Swim

Nico sat at the Apollo table with Will, Kayla and Austin. (Before you ask, yes, he had a doctors note.) Kayla and Will were talking, but Nico couldn’t bring himself to listen. They were probably discussing medical things. That’s how Apollo kids are. 

Connor Stoll was sitting near the flames, emptying a packet of M&M’s to sacrifice to his father Hermes as usual. The Aphrodite kids were probably gossiping. Nico hoped they hadn’t learned about him and Will. 

They’d been together for around two weeks. Nico wanted to hold off on making their relationship public, seeing as it wasn’t serious yet. Will was respectful as always and agreed to keep it between them until Nico said otherwise.  
Once lunch was over, the demigods began dispersing into their cabins. Will hung back as he usually did, to walk Nico back to cabin 13. 

“Why is it so hot out today?” Nico complained. “Isn’t the magical border supposed to keep weather out?” Will let out a little laugh. “You are so cute sometimes,” Nico glared at him. “-but the sun isn’t exactly unusual weather. The border keeps out rain and snow, things like that.”

“Ugh, I think I’m going to die out here.” Nico whined. 

“Oh come on,” Will started. “You could use a little sun.”

“I’d rather be in my cabin, come on.” He tugged at Will’s shirt. 

“Hey, Will, Nico!” They both whirled around to find Connor Stoll sprinting after them. Will smiled. “What’s up Connor?” He stopped to catch his breath. “Come check this out!” He pointed a thumb over his shoulder, towards the woods in back of the cabins.

They followed Connor into the woods and stopped by a large group of demigods. Chiron was stamping his hooves in an attempt to silence the campers. 

In the middle of the woods lay a small pond. Nico smirked at Will, as he was just complaining about the hot weather. A pond was perfect. “How did it get here?” Malcolm Pace asked. 

Suddenly something rose from the water, a naiad, a type of water nymph. She looked quite content. “Demigods welcome! I have decided to inhabit this pond here, but I am sure there is room to share.” Chiron looked concerned, probably contemplating the outcome of 50 plus demigods in a pond at the same time.

“I feel bad for Chiron, having to deal with all of us.” Will whispered to Nico. 

“That water is looking pretty nice to me though.” Nico whispered back.

Chiron cleared his throat. “Alright kids! I will allow you to go for a swim seeing as today is a scorcher. Of course there will be rules. Fail to abide by them and I will see to it that you are responsible for all twenty cabins clean up. For a week.” He added. People started muttering in the crowd.

“The rules are simple. No rough play.” He gave a pointed look at the Ares kids and a few of the Hermes kids, Connor and Travis Stoll. “There will be absolutely no use of your powers while in the water.” This time he glanced at Percy, Jason and Leo. “That’s all for the rules. You are free to swim!” Chiron trotted off to the big house. 

Most of the boys did cannonballs into the water causing the Aphrodite kids to shriek. 

“Shall we?” Will asked. His hand was outstretched towards Nico. He took it and let Will lead him into the water. Nico sucked in a breath. “It’s freezing!” He complained. 

Will rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, you’ll live.” Nico slowly walked into the pond until he was waist deep before stopping. Will gave him a questioning look. 

Nico’s face reddened and he looked down. “It-It’s embarrassing.” Will traced his thumb along the inside of Nico’s wrist. “No, It’s not. Now what’s the matter?” 

“I can’t swim.” Nico said, nearly inaudibly. He wouldn’t look at Will. “Oh Nico!” Will smiled. “I don’t think those Aphrodite kids have seen water a day in their life. I’m proud of you, now come on I’ll teach you.” 

“N-now?” Nico stammered. Will laughed over the sound of the other campers in the distance. “When, do tell, would I be able to teach you besides now?” Will asked. “Well,” Nico started. “I was thinking maybe later on when it gets dark out. It’ll be kinda embarrassing with everyone swimming over there watching me.” He glanced at the demigods in the deeper water. 

Will laughed and kissed Nico’s forehead, making sure no one was paying attention beforehand. “I’d love to teach you later.” 

Will stayed with Nico in the shallow end of the pond until Chiron called everyone out for dinner. Most of the campers were still dripping wet from their swim and ate quicker than usual, eager to change into dry clothes. 

Will and Nico finished up their dinner and got up from the table. “I’m going to head to the Apollo cabin and change out of this.” Will gestured to his wet clothes. Nico nodded and made his way to his cabin. He dried off and changed his shirt, although it was pointless, they were going swimming again. 

Will knocked twice before turning the handle and walking in. Nico sucked in a sharp breath as he took in a shirtless Will Solace. Nico forced his gaze upwards to meet his eyes, but unfortunately for him Will noticed the previous staring. “I didn’t want to get another shirt dirty.” Will smirked. “But of course I can put a shirt on if it makes you uncomfortable. I figured it would be fine seeing as I’m your boyfriend. And well, you certainly didn’t seem to mind.” He winked.

Nico felt his face redden. “Why do you do this to me Solace?” He groaned. 

\----------------------------------------

Will led Nico into the forest where the pond was. He bent down and ran his fingers through the water to check the temperature. Turning back around, he found Nico where he left him, only Nico’s shirt was dangling from his fingers. 

“What? Didn’t want you to feel left out Solace.” Nico smirked. “Nice to know I’m not the only one who gets flustered at the sight of your boyfriend looking like this.” He gestured to his bare chest and torso.

“I’m not-” Will started, but was cut off by Nico jumping into the water. He shook the water out of his hair and walked over to the edge of the pond to pull Will in. “Should I take that as my cue to begin?” Will questioned. “Come on hurry up.” Nico pulled his wrist harder until they were both in the water. 

Will stumbled and Nico steadied him. “Okay, where do we begin?” Nico asked. Will surveyed the water before asking, “Can you float?”

“I think so.” 

“What do you mean, you think so?”

“I never tried.”

Will sighed and covered his face with a hand. “Okay, then we’ll start there. Follow me into the deeper water.”

“But I can’t swim.”

Will rolled his eyes. “You’ll be holding on to me.” Nico grabbed onto Will’s shoulders as he walked into the deeper water. “Okay, well start with the starfish. You have to lie on your back.” Nico looked worried. “Don’t let go of me until I say so though. Okay Will?” Nico said. “I won’t let go.” Will promised. 

Nico did as was explained, laying with his arms splayed out in the water, while Will kept his hands underneath Nico. “You have to arch your back slightly.” Nico did and soon Will was able to let go.

“You’re doing it! That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Will said. Nico got out of the starfish position, forgetting he couldn’t swim. Both he and Will lunged for each other at the same time. “Didn’t think it was that easy to forget you couldn’t swim.” Will muttered. 

Nico was gasping for air as he clutched onto Will, but eventually it turned into laughter. “That was stupid, what I just did. Wasn’t it?” Will laughed a little too. “Yeah I guess it was. Want to try treading water?”

Nico hesitated before nodding. “Okay,” Will started. “This on is a bit more complicated.” Will grabbed Nico’s waist. “Regulate your breathing, It’ll help you float longer. Now, you have to move your legs as if you were riding a bike.” 

Nico started to kick, but Will didn’t let go. “Now move your arms across the surface of the water horizontally.” He started to do so. Will began peeling his hands away from Nico’s waist, but left them hovering over just incase. 

“You realize I’m not holding you anymore right?” Will said. Nico didn’t reply, he only looked down to where the moonlight illuminated Will’s hands, which were no longer on his waist. He stopped treading and kicked towards Will. “How did I do that?” Nico asked, more so to himself than to Will. They were both smiling at the progress. 

“If you want to, I can start to teach you how to do front crawl, which is the most common method of swimming. Or of you’re feeling tired we can always come back another-” He was cut off when Nico kissed him. After two weeks of dating it still took Will by surprise. He knew it would happen eventually, and he thought he would have to be the one to make the first move. It completely slipped his mind earlier as he got lost in teaching Nico. 

Will snapped back to reality. It was finally happening and he couldn’t be happier that Nico built up the courage to kiss him. Nico pulled away and looked down at the moonlit pond, his arms still latched onto Will’s. “Nico,” Will got out. He was tearing up, be he forced them down as he spoke. “Look at me.” He did.

“I love you.” Will said. Nico smiled, although his bottom lip was quivering. “Love you too.” He whispered, then lunged at the blonde, enveloping him in a hug. “Woah woah.” Will laughed. “I can’t swim when you lunge at me like that!” Nico cracked a smile and pulled away.

“Shall we head back to our cabins?” Will asked. “Yeah.” Nico said. He couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. As they headed out of the water, they heard rustling in the woods on the other side of the pond. Nico tapped Will’s shoulder and they both turned around. 

Jason Grace and Percy Jackson walked into the pond. Will raised an eyebrow at Nico and he shrugged. 

They looked at the two boys getting into the water and the two glanced up, meeting Nico and Will’s stare. Jason spoke up. “We saw the two of you here, and we figured you must’ve wanted to be alone coming at this time of night, so we waited until you left.” His voice trailed off. “Clearly you did want to be alone because of uh…” 

Percy spoke this time. “We didn’t expect, um, that. The thing is, we thought that it would be better if you didn’t know we’d seen you…” He paused for a second. “... kissing. I mean, your relationship isn’t public, so Jason and I agreed not to say anything back there.” He pointed to where they waited in the woods earlier. 

Jason smiled. “That’s so sweet Will, you teaching Nico how to swim and all.” Percy smiled at the boys as well.

Will was surprised to find that Nico was as calm as ever. “If anyone were to see us, I guess I’d want it to be you two. Jason, you were the first person to find out I was gay, and Percy, well, you know, the whole crush thing. Will and I, We’ve been together for two weeks. I wanted to keep it secret for a while. I guess I owe it to Will that I decide to make our relationship public.”

Will smiled and grabbed Nico’s hand, squeezing lightly. “You two are cute.” Percy said while smiling. “Yeah.” Jason agreed. “I’m glad you found happiness Nico.” 

Nico walked to the other side of the pond where Jason and Percy stood, and hugged them both. “I love you.” Nico said to them.

He realized there was no better feeling than acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure how to explain how to swim, so I pulled up our friend WikiHow and searched up 'How to teach someone how to float'  
> That's just life I guess.
> 
> As always, have a wonderful day!!!! (Or night, I won't judge you if your reading this at 2 am.)


	11. In The Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico needs some time alone to sort out his life, but you can always count on a certain Solace to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More tears. More fluff. *CLAPS*

“Jason!” Will sprinted after him in an attempt to catch up. Jason turned around. “What’s up Will?” He thought about how to ask this without giving himself away. “Have you seen Nico? Infirmary stuff.” 

Jason put a hand on Will’s shoulder. “You don’t have to lie to me Will. I can tell how much you care about him. You’ll be good for him.” Will blushed. 

“So… you know?” Jason gave Will what was definitely a knowing look. “It’s not exactly that I know… it’s more that I suspected. The way you look at Nico.” Jason smiled. “He’s in the woods. You should talk to him.”   
Will was looking everywhere but Jason’s eyes. All this time he thought he’d been doing a good job of hiding his feelings for Nico. 

“Will.” Jason said. Then hugged him. “It’s okay Will.” He was shocked at first, but then hugged back. “I’m really scared.” Will sniffled into Jason’s shoulder.

Jason pulled away and looked Will in the eyes. “Will. There is no person I think is better for Nico than you. Of course I can’t speak for him, but I don’t see why you should be nervous.”

 

Will struggled to form words. “Jason.” He got out. Silent tears were streaming down his face. “He- he’s not even gay Jason. The best I can hope for is that he doesn’t run off.”

Jason did his best to hide his smile. He was the first one to find out that Nico was in fact gay. He promised Nico that he wouldn’t tell anyone without his permission, and it would be Nico’s choice whether he’d want to tell Will or not. 

“You’ll do fine Will, you’re a great person and I don’t doubt Nico sees that. Go for it. See what happens.” Jason said. Will smiled sadly. “Thank you Jason.” Then walked into the woods. 

He wouldn't have been able to find Nico if the sun didn’t reflect off his skull ring. Nico was sitting high up in the branches of an oak tree. His face tilted upwards towards the sun, eyes closed. “Nico?” Will called. He shot out of his current position and looked around until his gaze landed on Will.

Will had to shoot down a sob that built its way up his throat when it was revealed Nico had been crying. The remnants of dried tears were still visible on his cheeks. “What are you doing here?” Nico asked, his voice hoarse.

“I could ask the same of you.” Will said. He began climbing until he was seated on a branch next to Nico. “You’ve been crying.” Will stated. Nico looked up at the sky and took in a shaky breath. “Yeah, I have.” He began twisting his skull ring around his finger.

“Why?” Will asked. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from Nico’s face. The other boy wouldn’t look up. “I- I just needed to get away for a bit is all.” 

Will grabbed one of Nico’s hands, forcing him to stop fidgeting with his ring. “Why.” Will said.

“You wouldn’t care Will. I wouldn’t want to burden you with all of my problems.” He waved his free hand in a dismissive gesture. “Tell me.” Will snapped. A sharp edge to his usually calm voice. His eyes stung from holding back tears, but he would keep it together for Nico. 

“You don’t understand Will. It’s not just the problems that I’m dealing with now. It’s things I can’t fix. I can’t bring Bianca back. I know that. Everyone keeps telling me that. It’s just that I loved her so much. She was the only person that I had.” Nico stopped to cover his face with a shaking hand. 

He’d heard about Bianca. He knew Nico hadn’t taken it lightly, but everyone including Will had just assumed Nico had gotten over her death. Clearly he hadn’t. He felt alone and unloved. It didn’t help that Nico mentioned he was dealing with other issues currently. 

“Nico, you know that Bianca loves you.” Nico removed his hand from his face to look up at Will. The sun made the tears in Nico’s eyes look like gold. “You said Bianca loves me, not loved me.” He leaned his head back against the tree. “Thank you.”

He was still holding one of Nico’s hands, so he squeezed it reassuringly. “You are loved Nico.” Will said. Nico smiled sadly and wiped away his remaining tears with his free hand. “Did you want to talk to me about anything else? It’s okay if you don’t, but you said there were other problems… you can tell me anything. I’ll listen.” Will reassured him.

Nico took in a shuddering breath. “I’m not sure if you’re ready to hear this Will.” Nico pulled his hand out of Will’s grip. He began twisting his skull ring around his finger again. “I want to hear it.” Will said.

Nico turned his head away from Will. He was crying again. “Nico, look at me.” He hesitated before doing so. Will held Nico’s face in his palms gently to prevent him from turning away. Tears made there way down his face as he spoke. “I’m gay.”

Will couldn’t help himself. He pulled Nico in for a comforting hug and ran his hands through his hair until the crying died down. Nico rested his cheek on Will’s shoulder and gazed out at the woods. He sniffled. “I’m in love with you Will.”

Will tensed. Thoughts passed through his head faster than he could process them. Nico started rambling, his gaze still fixed away from Will. “You’re not even gay or bi or queer or anything like that. It’s more than I could’ve asked for that you’re still here. I thought you would’ve left once I told you. I didn’t plan on that day being today.”

He was still petting Nico’s hair. “How long were you in love with me.” Will breathed. Nico lifted his cheek off of Will’s shoulder to look at him. “It doesn’t matter.” Nico said. 

Will grabbed his wrist. “Yes, it does.” Nico looked down. “Why should you care. Like I said before, you’re not even gay. If I told you how long I’ve been in love with you, that won’t change the fact. But I don’t think you’re going to drop this, so I’ve been in love with you for a few weeks, but I’ve had a crush on you for a lot longer.”

Will didn’t realize he was squeezing Nico’s wrist until Nico pointed it out. He let go and brushed his knuckled across Nico’s cheek. “Can I say something Nico?” Will asked. “Of course, you don’t need permission.”

“Okay good because Nico Di Angelo, I, Will Solace, am definitely gay for you.”

Nico smiled and this time he grabbed Will’s hands. “Do you mean that?” He asked. Will smirked. “I’ve never meant anything more. Now, can I kiss you?” Nico laughed. “Didn’t I just tell you you don’t need permission?” Will actually thought about it for a second. “Come here.” Nico said before tugging the front of Will’s shirt towards him and kissing him.

Will was smirking when they pulled away. “What’s with the look Solace?” Nico asked. “Well,” He started. “Before coming here I may or may not have broken down in front of Jason talking about you. He told me to try talking to you. Look how that turned out.”

Nico smirked back at Will. “So Jason knew you were gay?” Will questioned. Nico leaned against Will’s chest. “Hm, he didn’t find out in the most ideal circumstances, but yeah, he was the first one to find out.” 

“So, other people know?”

“Only my past crush.”

“Uh…”

“Before you ask, because I know you’re going to ask. It was Percy.”

Will laughed. “Me too, but ya know, now that I think about it, stygian iron is way cooler than celestial bronze.” He said. Nico laughed too. “You’re probably the first person to think that. Love you Solace. Now all we’ve got to do is pray to the god’s Percy doesn’t slit our throats in our sleep with that blade.”


	12. A Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico agrees to play Truth or Dare with the other Demigods, hoping that his secret won't be outed... only he finds out they're playing another game... one where he may be forced to reveal his feelings for Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while... school started and you know how that is *sigh*
> 
> But anyways this is going to seem like a truth or Dare chapter... I assure you it is not and as the title says, there is a twist. Enjoy!!!!!

Nico still didn’t have a clue how he’d gotten dragged in to this game. He didn’t want to be in the Poseidon cabin playing truth or dare. Well, he did, it’s just that he didn’t want his secret being outed… that he was crushing on Will Solace. 

Things tend to get slightly… _out of hand _when the demigods of Camp Halfblood and Camp Jupiter come together, especially when it’s for a game of truth or dare. But, he was already walking in to the cabin, and he wasn’t going to say no. That would get everyone on his case, knowing he had something he didn’t want anyone to know.__

__When Nico walked through the door, he was greeted by Piper and Leo. Looking around he realized that he was one of the first to arrive. Percy was also seated on the floor, seeing as the game was being hosted in his cabin. “Hey Nico!” Percy motioned to a spot on the floor next to the Son of Poseidon. He sat beside Percy and Piper. Leo leaned on the wall next to the door, waiting for everyone else to arrive._ _

__The demigods filed in slowly. Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and… Will. Nico tore his gaze away from the door as Will smiled at everyone. Nico’s heart stuttered as he took the seat right across from him. That and the fact that this game could go very, very wrong for him._ _

__Nico looked up to where Will was seated only to find a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring back at him. The Son of Apollo gave Nico a questioning look before smiling and turning around to talk with Frank._ _

__“Hey everyone!” Everyone turned to Percy. He smirked. “Shall we begin?” Nico’s heart was fluttering. He would enjoy this, at least he told himself that he would. “Heck yeah!” Leo pumped a fist in the air._ _

__“Wait, before we begin,” Piper started. “Percy, would you like to continue for me?” He nodded and stood up. With that came a few confused glances and muttering. “Well,” Nico was already uneasy and they hadn’t even begun. Percy continued. “This was a prank.” Nico’s eyebrows shot up in confusion._ _

__“What do you mean?” Frank asked. Percy groaned and pulled Piper up from where she was sitting. “Help me.” He whisper-yelled to her. She cleared her throat. “We aren’t playing truth or dare. We’re playing… another game.”_ _

__Leo laughed. “What is this game do tell, that you couldn’t tell us about?”_ _

__“Well,” Piper looked around the room. “Before we tell you, everyone has to understand we didn’t tell you before because you’re all chickens and you would’ve refused.” Annabeth was shooting murderous glances at Percy, Frank and Hazel looked as if they would wet themselves while Jason and Will just looked scared. Nico was petrified._ _

__Piper looked at Percy for confirmation, and he nodded. “Um,” Piper started. “We’re actually playing spin the bottle.”_ _

__\-------------------------_ _

__No. Freaking. Way. Was Nico about to do this. Especially with the chance, though it was very slim, that the bottle would land on a gorgeous blonde sitting across from him. He got up to leave, but Annabeth grabbed Nico’s wrist. She gave him a sympathetic look. “Look Nico, I really don’t want to be doing this either, but it won’t be the same without you.” She once again glared at Percy._ _

__Nico sighed loudly, making a point at his increasing annoyance. Leo smirked at him. “What do you got to lose Nico? Scared one of these lovely ladies-” He gestured to Hazel, Annabeth and Piper “-might find out you have a crush on them?” He waggled his eyebrows._ _

___‘No!’ _Nico wanted to yell _‘I’m actually crushing pretty hard on one of these lovely men!’ _Nico realized that everyone was silent. He didn’t know what came over him, but he was feeling overly-confident. He grabbed the bottle and pushed it slightly so it would land on Will. The boys eyes widened as he took in what Nico just did.____ _ _

______Before anyone could react Nico crawled over to where Will sat and kissed him deeply, holding it for a lot longer than necessary just to prove his point.When he pulled away Nico was glad to see that Will wasn’t angry at least, which was more than he was hoping to accomplish. Then Nico got up and walked to the door. He turned around to address everyone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Nico locked eyed with Will as he spoke his next words._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I prefer beautiful, kind men.” He breathed, just loud enough for everyone to hear him Not that Nico noticed, but a single tear made its way down his cheek. Everyone else noticed though. He turned and left the cabin, shutting the door behind him._ _ _ _ _ _

______\--------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Guess the game’s over…” Leo said. Hazel punched him. “Oooow.” He complained. “That was kinda sweet though.” Leo said. Everyone was left staring and gaping at the door after Nico made quite the scene._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Will?” Jason walked over and hugged him when he realized the boy was crying. “D-don’t worry. I’m not like, homophobic or anything.” He continued crying in to Jason’s shoulder.”Then what is it?” Frank asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Will sucked in a breath and pulled away from Jason. “I’m in love with him.” Will whispered. “What?” Percy said. “Repeat that, but louder please and thanks.” Will wiped at his eyes. “I said I’m in love with Nico, and i have been for a while.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Piper was gaping at Will. “How come I didn’t know!? And Will I don’t know why you’re crying, isn’t that a good thing?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well uh yeah,” Will stared. “But you guys saw him cry, who knows how long that’s been building up inside him?” Will got up “I- I should go check on him.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wait!” Leo called. “At least say your last goodbye’s to us as a single man! Will couldn’t help but smile. “Hm I hope I come back here in a relationship,” He shrugged. “But if Nico doesn't want that I’ll respect him. Now uh, bye everyone…” he turned to leave but Hazel tackled him with a hug. “You’re perfect for my brother.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hoots and hollers followed Will as he left the cabin, followed by the occasional “Go get him!” From Leo. He hoped this went well._ _ _ _ _ _

______\--------------------_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nico was startled from his outbreaks of uncontrollable sobbing when someone knocked on the door. He didn’t even have time to think about which oh the eight demigods unfortunate enough to witness that was here before the door burst open._ _ _ _ _ _

______Will winced as the door hit the wall “Sorry.” Nico wiped away the stray tears rolling down his face, but the real challenge was forcing down the sob that threatened to escape his throat._ _ _ _ _ _

______They looked at each other, and Nico couldn’t help but think that Will looked like a deer in headlights._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m in love with you Nico.” Will said, never breaking eye contact with the boy. Nico smiled. “Way to get to the point Solace.” Will rolled his eyes. “And I was expecting to have to prepare an entire speech for you Nico.” He muttered._ _ _ _ _ _

______He walked over and grabbed Will’s shirt, kissing him. “I love you more.” Will ruffled Nico’s hair. “Impossible. But anyways, I kinda have eight people thinking I will no longer be a single man once I leave this cabin sooo…..”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Nico chuckled. “I would be happy to date you. No, I would love too.” He snuggled into Will’s embrace, practically able to feel the smile playing on his lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Will pulled away slightly to look Nico in the eyes. “I can’t believe this is happening. This is more than I could’ve hope for Nico.” Nico groaned and buried his face in Will’s chest. “If you continue talking like that you’re going to make me cry.” Will laughed and the two of them walked back to the Poseidon cabin, no longer single men._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up whenever I've got free time... Or whenever I have ideas... *disappears in to the shadows*
> 
> *Reappears* THANK YOU GIUYS ALL SO MUCH FOR 1100 HITS AND ALL THE KUDOS! I never could have imagined any of my fan fictions getting this many hits! It makes me so happy when people comment and enjoy anything I write!
> 
> So everyone, be sure to have a nice day, an even nicer year, and a wonderful life. I LOVE ALL OF YOU!


	13. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will finally musters up the courage to ask Nico on a date, though he goes in prepared for rejection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm not abandoning this... School's just been a real pain (what do you expect) and with loads of homework my mind has been elsewhere. 
> 
> That being said, this chapter really isn't my best work, and whenever I get a chance I will be sure to write a chapter that makes up for this one! Regardless, I hope you like it :D

How does one admit their feelings for someone without admitting their feelings for someone? This question has been running through Will’s mind for the past few days, until he realized that he should just ask Nico on a date. 

If Will were to ask Nico on a date, he would be rejected faster, and yes, he was prepared for rejection. Asking him on a date was about a million times easier than pouring his heart out to the poor oblivious son of Hades.

Will realized just how unprepared he was when demigods began filing out of the armory and heading back to their cabins. His heart leapt into his throat for a few reasons. One: Will doesn’t even know if Nico likes him back. Two: Will doesn’t even know that Nico is gay, Bi,Pan or Queer. Three: Nico is God’s damned beautiful as he walks over to where Will is sitting. 

Will was preparing to have to walk up to Nico, but this only makes the situation more difficult, seeing as he will have to cut straight to the point. “Hey Will!” Nico looked embarrassed. I have a cut across my arm and was wondering if you could bandage it for me…” _So that’s the only reason he’s here._

“Sure.” Will smiled back and ran over to the infirmary quickly, returning not shortly after with the supplies to bandage Nico’s arm. Nico held it out for Will and he began wrapping the material around his forearm. “So uh, Nico I wanted to ask you something.” _Guess we really are cutting straight to the point, Solace._ He internally scolded himself.

Instead of answering, Nico gave Will a look that told him to continue. “Oh um,” he cleared his throat. “I wanted to ask if you’d go on a date with me…” Nico didn’t let him finish. Instead he shrugged. “Sure, I’d love to.” Just the word _love_ coming out of Nico’s mouth made Will’s heart flutter. His heart was doing a lot of excessive fluttering these days. Then Nico kissed Will’s cheek and he just about jumped out of his skin. 

Will looked back up at Nico to find him blushing. “T-too early?” Nico asked. Will ripped off the end of the fabric when he finished bandaging and threw it side so he could hug Nico. “Never too early.” Will breathed.

“So, where is this date?” Nico asked. Will hadn’t really given it any thought, seeing to the fact that he was preparing for a rejection. He didn’t even think of the possibility that Nico would say yes. So he told Nico just that. “Will,” Nico groaned. “You put yourself down too much. Even if I didn’t have feelings for you I wouldn’t have flat out rejected you either.” 

Will released a little squeak. “You have _feelings_ for me?” Nico chuckled nervously, then pecked him on the lips. “Yes.”

“Nico, my Gods, you can’t just give me a little peck and run away. You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this!” They were both laughing. Nico told Will that they should get somewhere a little more private, and suggested that they go over to his cabin where they could be alone. 

They both sat down on the edge of his bed. “Well.” Will said. “Well.” Nico said, then kissed Will -kissed him properly. Slow and sweet and everything that Will never thought would happen. They pulled away and Nico bit his bottom lip before grabbing Will’s hand. 

“How long?” Nico breathed. “How long have you, uh, _felt_ something for me?” He smiled and squeezed Nico’s hand. “I’m not sure exactly when I knew I liked you, but I probably have for a few weeks at least.” 

Will’s voice dropped to a more hushed tone. “Though it may have developed into something more.” He said. Nico rested his head on Will’s shoulder. “And what exactly do you mean by that?” Nico told himself not to get his hopes up… “I’m falling in love with you.” Will said. The room filled with the sounds of their breathing. 

“I’m sorry, I d-didn’t want to put any pressure on you when you accepted to go on a date with me, Nico.” Will laughed sadly. “I should’ve said something.” He whispered. “Some date you can call this.”

Nico rested his free hand on Will’s shoulder and rubbed gently. “Will, I should be putting in just as much of an effort as you’re putting in right now. Just so you know, I love spending time with you, and I think this is a perfectly good date.” Nico stood up from where he sat on the edge of the bed, then kissed Will. “And I’d love to go on another date with you.” 

They both smiled -ear to ear smiles, and Nico walked Will to the door of the Hades cabin. “Thanks, Will. Not just for today, but for welcoming me to camp. It means a lot, and I really enjoyed today.” They hugged, and Nico stood on his tiptoes to whisper something to Will. 

“I’m falling in love with you too, Will. I know we haven’t even been dating, but, even before today you were such a good person to me. I’m falling in love with that about you. You’re such a good person with everyone.”

“...Nico,”

“Don’t even try to deny it, Solace. You and I both know that it’s true.” Instead of letting Will deny it, Nico kissed him. 

“Looking forward to that second date Di Angelo!” Will said, before turning around and walking back to the Apollo cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you made it through this chapter!
> 
> Also thank you guys for sending all of your love! I've been receiving so many kudos and wonderful comments on this fan fiction and you should all know that it means so much to me!!!
> 
> -Bushee ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Solangelo... and Rick Riordan for these wonderful characters!
> 
> Feel free to comment any suggestions or requests for the next chapter(s)


End file.
